The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0010’.
‘LOBZ0010’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, white flowers, strong stems with long inflorescences, medium green foliage, narrow leaves, free branching, and a medium sized, tight and upright plant habit.
‘LOBZ0010’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2010 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Lobelia plant designated ‘LOB09-418-2’, having smaller flowers, lighter green leaves and a trailing plant habit, while plant habit of ‘LOBZ0010’ is distinctly more upright.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0010’ was the proprietary Lobelia plant designated ‘LOB09-418-3’ (unpatented), having white flowers, more gray and hairy foliage, and longer stems than ‘LOBZ0010’.
The resulting seeds were sown in June 2010 and ‘LOBZ0010’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2010 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0010’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2011 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.